The Forlorn Ghost
by Harajuku Furi
Summary: Satsuki and Hajime have encountered a ghost whos been trying to pull men into the other world with her because of the loved one she never got over. Pairing: SxH.... who else?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gakkou No Kaidan/ Ghost Stories.**

**Satsuki Miyanoshita, Hajime Aoyama and Leo/Reo Kakinoki are in high school (freshmen, to be exact). Momoko is in high school, one level higher. Keiichirou is still in elementary**

Hajime Aoyama sighed, "What am I going to do with all these letters?" He asked, referring to about 5 pink or red colored envelopes in his hand.

"You read them… Isn't that obvious? Why would anyone ask that question? You're just showing off." Satsuki replied in an annoyed tone.

"It looks like somebody's jealous. You've never had a boyfriend huh?" He smirked.

She blushed from embarrassment, "Shut up! You've never had a girlfriend either."

"Well, at least I know I _CAN_ have one… actually, not just one but a lot." The smirk stayed.

Satsuki grunted and walked faster, getting ahead of him.

"Oi! Satsuki! Wait up!" He shouted, trying to catch up with her.

He passed a group of girls, and he didn't hear them say to each other;

"They look like an arguing couple."

No one noticed the shadow that watched Satsuki and Hajime with jealousy from afar.

After classes, the five met up for a while outside the school gates. Only few students were remaining the school, most of them were girls wanting to catch a glimpse of Hajime.

"Today was really tough, I had three exams! Thankfully, that's over!" Momoko sighed.

"That must have been tough. Surprisingly, Hajime, Leo and I have no homework over the weekend." Satsuki happily declared. Yes, she was pretty smart but even homework can be annoying.

"Finally, I can spend a lot of time in front of my computer again. We've been a part for quite sometime now." Leo answered.

"You are such a nerd sometimes!" Hajime whacked Leo on the head.

"Let's all go home now! I'm pretty tired." Keiichirou, who was looking quite drained of energy, spoke up.

They agreed and went their separate ways toward their homes. Satsuki, Keiichirou and Hajime walked together of course, being neighbors and all.

When they arrived, the sun was beginning to set. The sky was filled with orange and blue-ish colors.

"We're home!" Satsuki and Keiichirou said simultaneously and took off their shoes.

Satsuki found a note near the telephone that said their dad had an unexpected emergency at work and would be back Saturday afternoon.

'He's been quite busy lately and it's a bit quiet around here.' Satsuki thought but later shrugged it off.

When she headed to her and Keiichirou's room, she found that he fell asleep and she smiled to herself.

"Hey! Satsuki!" Someone called from the other house.

She headed toward the window, "What is it Hajime?"

"Meet me outside, I want to tell you something." He replied, a little anxious.

"Okay, give me two minutes to change and… what are you thinking? Your face is red, you pervert."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He sighed.

Three minutes later, Satsuki arrived outside where the sky was already growing dark.

"You're late by one minute, did you know that?" He said pointing at his watch.

"It was only a minute. What the hell do you want to say anyway?" She asked a little impatiently.

"Well, I get this weird feeling that somebody's watching me." He whispered.

"Are you sure? Maybe you're getting too self-absorbed." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious! It's not this normal, everyday feeling I feel today. It seems like a pair of eyes are watching my every move even as we speak!" He was still whispering, this time a little angry that she didn't believe him.

"Then maybe it's one of your admirers." She premised.

"I don't think so, I also know how that feels. This time it's different, like it wants me to feel its presence and it just feels so strange."

"Oh, are you saying it could be another ghost? Not one has appeared for years!" She answered.

"Yeah, I know…" He looked around him and felt the cold breeze. He shivered.

"Let's just leave it alone. I have to prepare dinner now, just in time for when Keiichirou wakes up. I'll see ya later!" She said turning around to leave.

He gently grabbed her arm, "Hey, can I come with you?"

"Uh, sure. Shouldn't you be eating too or something?" She felt her face go a little warm.

"My parents had somewhere to go to tonight, do you think I could eat dinner in your house? I hope your dad doesn't mind though."

"He wouldn't mind besides, he left for some emergency and he'll be back tomorrow, probably." She smiled.

He followed Satsuki inside the house and settled down on the couch to watch television while Satsuki cooked dinner.

Several minutes later, Hajime heard something fall from the kitchen. He rushed over to the room, without turning off the television.

He looked around and he didn't even need to ask what had happened. A pot and a pan was on the floor, fortunately, they had nothing inside them.

Satsuki had a shocked expression on her face, "I wasn't using that… it just fell down on its own… it was like someone had thrown them."

"Maybe, it really is a ghost…" Hajime wondered aloud.

"Can you hear me? If you're there, just show yourself! What do you want?" Satsuki said to nothing in particular.

There was no answer, nothing happened at all.

"Come on! Show yourself and stop bothering us! What do you want?" Hajime shouted.

Then the air had suddenly become colder, and some shape began to form in front of them. It was a girl, about their age. She looked very beautiful yet pale and depressing. Her skin was white as snow and her eyes where blue pools of sadness. Her raven hair reached up to her ankles and she wore what looked like a white gown.

"I want you… You left me for her… But you said you would always love me… I still love you… I always will… You can't escape me you know." She said, her voice echoed like it came from the ground.

"I don't know you! I've never met you! You must have mistaken me." Hajime answered in disbelief.

"Don't deny it… I've been searching for you for so long... And I can never rest until you come with me." She replied, in that same voice, her face never changed their expression.

"I'm pretty sure I've never met you before, besides I've never been in love with anyone." Hajime replied. He was starting to get a little nervous; the vibe this girl was giving off was creepy.

The girl's hair suddenly looked disarrayed and disheveled, her face was contorted in complete anger and one could clearly see all the fury in her eyes.

"I'll take you with me… and I'll make you remember!" Her voice had also changed; it sounded like she had suddenly been possessed by a demon.

She took Hajime by the neck and started strangling him. Satsuki could only watch in horror, and then her mind began to work.

'The ghost diary! Where did I put it again? My bag in elementary school!' Satsuki then said to Hajime, "I'm going to get the diary. Hang on!" It was getting harder and harder to breathe though.

She hurriedly went to her room, to look for it. She flipped the pages until she came to a page where she recognized the picture of the girl.

'I put the spirit of Yumiko to rest today. A man she deeply loved when she was alive left her, and the depression was probably the cause of her death. Now she tries to drag other handsome men into the other world with her, because she needed somebody to love her but she also wanted revenge. I just repeated "His love belongs to someone else now." four times and she broke down crying. She cried so much and then disappeared after a few minutes. I felt really sorry for her, and I hope she rests in peace.'

When she finished reading, she quickly rushed back to the kitchen. Hajime looked almost ready to give up when she shouted, "His love belongs to someone else now!" She repeated it for three more times, loud and clear.

Yumiko let go of Hajime, who was calming himself and trying to catch his breath. She broke down and cried, this time though, she was in her normal state. Satsuki's mother was right, she also felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Yumiko-san, cheer up! Once you move on, you will forget about the guy who caused you so much hurt. I know you'll be happy then. This is not the right way to be loved by someone; there are probably other people out there who love you. Please stop crying." Satsuki couldn't help but comfort her.

Her crying stopped, she looked up, her face had traces of tears. "Maybe you are right. Thank you." It was one of the few times a ghost smiled at Satsuki; Yumiko was (former) human after all.

After that, she just faded away and everything seemed normal again. She rushed over to Hajime, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a little breathless." He assured her. "You're sweating quite a lot." She commented and brought out her handkerchief to wipe his forehead.

He just stared at her, but not in a strange way… he was observing her. He never realized how beautiful she was, he had always thought so but now she seemed even more…

"Captivating." He muttered.

"What was that, Hajime?" She heard him mutter something she couldn't understand.

"Nothing." He replied, quite flushed.

"Well, I think I should finish dinner now." She was going to get up, when Hajime had pulled her back by the wrist.

He leaned over to her, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hajime! What was that for?" Satsuki blushed furiously.

"It's because I love you."

Just when she thought she couldn't get any redder, she did.

She smiled after several seconds, "I feel the same way, but…"

She pulled closer and whispered, "Promise me, you'll love only me."

"What do you think I've been doing all these years?" He smirked.

"Is that why…"

"I don't have a girlfriend even if I can get any of those girls? Yes." He continued.

"You're just too damn proud, aren't you?" Satsuki smirked.

"Of course, when I have a beautiful girl close to me." He teased.

She answered him with a kiss. They were in each other's arms, both feeling the same way about the other. Its what they've always dreamed of. They were in their own world, the dinner was forgotten and they failed to notice a silhouette right outside by the tree.

"Satsuki and Hajime huh? Well, it's about time." Amanojaku laughed to himself.

**This is the author(ess) speaking... am I too mushy? Why I made it? Probably out of boredom or I just love Satsuki and Hajime together. It's pretty short really. I hope you enjoyed or at least liked one word of it. Thanks for reading. -attempts to smile-**

Reviews?

**They are greatly appreciated.**

Flames?

**Sure. Go ahead.**

Money loan?

**Come back in 200 years and we'll see.**


End file.
